polacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Halszka Osmólska
Halszka Osmólska (ur. 15 września 1930 w Poznaniu, zm. 31 marca 2008) – polska paleontolog, profesor, specjalizująca się w badaniach dinozaurów i pierwotnych krokodyli. Życiorys Studia biologiczne rozpoczęła na Wydziale Biologii i Nauk o Ziemi Uniwersytetu Poznańskiego w 1949, w 1952 przeniosła się na biologię Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego, który ukończyła w 1955. Tamże obroniła doktorat w 1962. Od 1955 pracowała w warszawskim Instytucie Paleobiologii PAN (do 1990 pod nazwą Zakład Paleobiologii PAN). W latach 1983-1988 była jego dyrektorką. W początkach swojej kariery badała trylobity górnego dewonu i dolnego karbonu z rejonu świętokrzyskiego, ale także z innych rejonów Europy i Azji. W latach 1965-1970 była uczestniczką serii wypraw Polsko-Mongolskiej Ekspedycji Paleontologicznej, które na pustyni Gobi dokonały odkryć szeregu nowych gatunków dinozaurów i pierwotnych ssaków z epoki późnej kredy. Badając mongolskie znaleziska ustanowiła szereg nowych gatunków dinozaurów (patrz lista na końcu hasła). Do najważniejszych jej osiągnięć należy wyjaśnienie szeregu problemów budowy i taksonomii dinozaurów kaczodziobych oraz owiraptorów i odkrycie pierwszych azjatyckich dinozaurów grubogłowych oraz pierwszych na świecie krokodyli kredowych. Większość jej prac o mongolskich dinozaurach powstała we współpracy z Teresą Maryańską. Była jednym z redaktorów i autorów całościowej monografii o dinozaurach, wydanej w USA w 1990 i w 2004 i będącej jedną z najczęściej cytowanych prac z tej dziedziny. Nazwiskiem H. Osmólskiej nazwano gatunek owiraptora (Citipati osmolskae) i gatunek dromeozauryda (Velociraptor osmolskae ) oraz rodzaj wczesnotriasowego archozauromorfa Osmolskina. Ustanowione przez H. Osmólską taksony dinozaurów Elmisaurus (i Elmisauridae) (1981), Hulsanpes (1982), Borogovia (1987), Bagaraatan (1996); z Maryańską, Homalocephale, Prenocephale, Tylocephale (i Pachycephalosauria) (1974), Bagaceratops (1975) i Barsboldia (1981); z Maryańską i Altangerel Perle, Goyocephale (1982); z Ewą Roniewicz, Deinocheirus (1967); z Roniewicz & Rinchen Barsbold, Gallimimus (1972); z Kurzanovem, Tochisaurus (1991); i z kilkoma współautorami Nomingia (2000). Wybrane publikacje * H. Osmólska and E. Roniewicz (1970). Deinocheiridae, a new family of theropod dinosaurs. Palaeontologica Polonica 21:5-19. * H. Osmólska, E. Roniewicz, and R. Barsbold (1972). A new dinosaur, Gallimimus bullatus n. gen., n. sp. (Ornithomimidae) from the Upper Cretaceous of Mongolia. Palaeontologia Polonica 27:103-143. * H. Osmólska (1972). Preliminary note on a crocodilian from the Upper Cretaceous of Mongolia. Palaeontologia Polonica 27:43-47. * T. Maryańska and H. Osmólska (1974). Pachycephalosauria, a new suborder of ornithischian dinosaurs. Palaeontologia Polonica 30:45-102. * T. Maryańska and H. Osmólska (1975). Protoceratopsidae (Dinosauria) of Asia. Palaeontologica Polonica 33:133-181. * H. Osmólska (1976). New light on the skull anatomy and systematic position of Oviraptor. Nature 262:683-684. * H. Osmólska (1981). Coossified tarsometatarsi in theropod dinosaurs and their bearing on the problem of bird origins. Palaeontologica Polonica 42:79-95. * T. Maryańska and H. Osmólska (1981). First lambeosaurine dinosaur from the Nemegt Formation, Upper Cretaceous, Mongolia. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 26(3-1):243-255. * T. Maryańska and H. Osmólska (1981). Cranial anatomy of Saurolophus angustirostris with comments on the Asian Hadrosauridae (Dinosauria). Palaeontologia Polonica 42:5-24. * H. Osmólska (1982). Hulsanpes perlei n.g. n.sp. (Deinonychosauria, Saurischia, Dinosauria) from the Upper Cretaceous Barun Goyot Formation of Mongolia. Neues Jahrbuch für Geologie und Paläontologie Monatshefte 1982(7):440-448. * A. Perle, T. Maryańska, and H. Osmólska (1982). Goyocephale lattimorei gen. et sp. n., a new flat-headed pachycephalosaur (Ornithischia, Dinosauria) from the Upper Cretaceous of Mongolia. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 27(1-4):115-127. * T. Maryańska and H. Osmólska (1984). Postcranial anatomy of Saurolophus angustirostris with comments on other hadrosaurs. Palaeontologia Polonica 46:119-141. * T. Maryańska and H. Osmólska (1985). On ornithischian phylogeny. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 30(3-4):137-149. * H. Osmólska (1987). Borogovia gracilicrus gen. et sp. n., a new troodontid dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous of Mongolia. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 32(1-2):133-150. * R. Barsbold, H. Osmólska, and S.M. Kurzanov (1987). On a new troodontid (Dinosauria, Theropoda) from the Early Cretaceous of Mongolia. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 32(1-2):121-132. * S. M. Kurzanov and H. Osmólska (1991). Tochisaurus nemegtensis gen. et sp. n., a new troodontid dinosaur (Dinosauria, Theropoda) from Mongolia. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 36(1):69-76. * H. Osmólska (1996). An unusual theropod dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous Nemegt Formation of Mongolia. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 41(1):1-38. * R. Barsbold and H. Osmólska (1999). The skull of Velociraptor (Theropoda) from the Late Cretaceous of Mongolia. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 44(2):189-219. * R. Barsbold, H. Osmólska, M. Watabe, P.J. Currie, and K. Tsogtbaatar (2000). A new oviraptorosaur (Dinosauria, Theropoda) from Mongolia: the first dinosaur with a pygostyle. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 45(2):97-106. * T. Maryańska, H. Osmólska, and M. Wolsan (2002). Avialan status for Oviraptorosauria. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 47(1):97-116. * H. Osmólska, P.J. Currie, and R. Barsbold (2004). Oviraptorosauria. In: D.B. Weishampel, P. Dodson, and H. Osmólska (eds.), The Dinosauria (second edition). University of California Press, Berkeley 165-183. Bibliografia * Zofia Kielan-Jaworowska, 2003. 50. lat Instytutu Paleobiologii PAN. Ewolucja, 1.http://web.archive.org/web/20041209231902/http://www.paleo.pan.pl/ewolucja/Ewolucja1.pdf * Zofia Kielan-Jaworowska, 2003. Pustynia Gobi po 30 latach. Ewolucja, 2.http://web.archive.org/web/20061011032911/http://www.paleo.pan.pl/ewolucja/Ewolucja2.pdf * Magdalena Borsuk−Białynicka & Teresa Maryańska, 2008. Halszka Osmólska (1930–2008). Acta Palaeontologia Polonica, 53 (2): 206. Kategoria:Polscy biolodzy Kategoria:Polscy paleontolodzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1930 Kategoria:Zmarli w 2008 en:Halszka Osmólska uk:Гальшка Осмольська